


Dreams

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Severus and Hermione struggle with feelings they should not have. Will they give in?





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Something you don't ship
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/36852128294/in/dateposted-public/)

Dark eyes watch her  
Invading her dreams  
Waiting for her to catch him  
Wet walls and solid stone

Amber eyes search for him  
Filling her dreams  
Waiting for him to see her  
Wet walls and solid stone

Dark hair falls over troubles  
Knowing he should not want  
Waiting for the feeling  
Strong heart and weak mind

Chocolate curls hide troubles  
Wanting what she cannot have  
Waiting for the burn  
Strong heart and weak mind

Dark eyes haunted by truths  
Filling gaps with dreams  
Knowing it can never be  
Moist eyes and clenched hands

Amber eyes haunted by reality  
Building bridges with wishes  
Knowing it should never be  
Moist eyes and clenched hands

Dark hair torn from his head  
Anger served like hors d’oeuvres  
Starving for her touch  
Broken glass and forbidden touches

Chocolate curls torn from her head  
Desire dangled like a carrot  
Broken glass and forbidden touches

Dark voice calls in her dream  
Knowing what they cannot have  
“You know me,  
I just couldn't help myself”

Light voice calls in his dream  
Weeping for what could have been  
“You know me,  
I will be waiting.”


End file.
